No Worries
by EsperanzaYSueos
Summary: With Loki's brief stay in New York, he decides he needs a place to stay. Upon seeing a young girl he presumes to be all alone on a vacation, he decides to use her and threatens her with murder unless she gives him her room. After some interaction and reasoning, he decides to use her as an assistant for his plan in exchange for her one wish; for him to kill her. AU. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**No Worries**

_-summer of 2004-_

"Excuse you? If I was in your place right now I wouldn't be saying that."

_Why did everything always have to go sour?_

"Did you forget whose house this is, and who provides a warm bed for you to sleep in, woman!?"

_Everything was perfect, then it went to my own personal hell in just 10 seconds? Why?_

"Shut up!"

I got out of that madhouse as quickly as I could and slammed the door to my bedroom behind me. I scrambled around, searching for my iPod and headphones. Useless Spanish insults rang out behind me.

I finally felt some sort of relief when I put my headphones on and played my favorite song. I let out a sigh and jumped into my bed, covering myself with the covers. Music was good, but sometimes it wasn't good enough.

_"No me toques!" _

I heard it loud and clear over my music. The statement was followed by a loud crash and thud. Then a few more sounds I couldn't really hear followed. Then finally, pure silence.

I stayed still, and just wanted to go, go away from everything that haunted me. So I closed my eyes and stopped thinking. I imagined my brain was a small wasteland. This gave me some peace, and allowed me to sleep somewhat.

As I drifted, I carried a frown.

_-present, during the Avengers-_

A soft and quiet voice tickled my ear.

"...Lucia..."

But as I acknowledged it more it turned almost violent.

"LUCIA!"

My eyes then shot open, and I stared right into my mother's face, which couldn't be more then 10 centimeters from my face.

"MOM! Jesus Christ..." I yelled and then muttered. She narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"Finally, I literally called out your name for 5 minutes with no response. Now get up, we are going sightseeing!" She said with an excited emphasis on the word 'sightseeing'. I groaned. "Do I have to?" I said while giving a pouted face.

"Believe it or not Lucia, but you are part of this happy family too." She said 'matter-of-fact-lly' and then turned away from me. I rolled my eyes.

_Very happy, so so happy and extremely excited! Yes this family is! I swear!_ I thought in my head.

Lazily, I put on some jeans and a white blouse in a walk-through closet that came with our ravishing suite in our 5-star-hotel, in freaking New York City. I couldn't believe this was my mother's dream vacation. I fixed my hair and put on some light makeup. Finally I came out to see my mother and she looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you trying to find an American boy whom will take a liking to you, dear?" She said sarcastically. I cupped my hands together and lifted my foot a bit to do a cheesy pose.

"Maybe I will find a nice French one!" I said mimicking the stereotypical accent. My mother simply frowned. "Ohh, Mama, why the sad face? I won't steal your husband." Her eyebrows went up and she stuck her tongue out at me like a child.

"I'm hearing all of this you know!" A loud, deep voice with a thick French accent said in the room connected to the one my mother and I were in. I simply shrugged while giving my mother a look.

"Come _on_ dear." She said.

"Please, Mother, you still have to get the little monkey's ready too, I have time." I glanced into the room where the French accent came from and saw two familiar little girls, a.k.a my half-sisters, on the hotel-type couch with their princess themed pajamas. They looked almost as if they were wrestling.

"BELLA! RITA! STOP!" My mom yelled to them, although they were only 5 and 7. I sighed as they just giggled, even as my mother picked them up and carried them into the bedroom so she could get them dressed and ready.

I cautiously walked forward and looked around the corner to see my step-father, whom was also Bella and Rita's father, enjoying some coffee. He saw me coming and smiled.

"Sit," he said while motioning to the other side of the tiny table, which only held 2 chairs on opposite sides. "Thank you," I said while almost collapsing into the wood chair.

"You know this is little family trip is important to Ana, right?" I slightly frowned but then nodded, Ana was mother.

"I know it's important, but it's not like it's for me, right? So I can sulk a bit?" I said nonchalantly. My step-father, named Jean-Luc, raised an eyebrow curiously. "Actually, I would say it kind of is." I gave Jean-Luc a confused look. "How so?"

"Well, you're 18, turning 19 very soon, and this is frankly the last year she will have with you until a long time." Jean-Luc said, as I frowned even more.

"So I should at least try to have a good time and stuff to make her happy, hm?"

"Oh, Lucia. Just let yourself go. Be carefree. You will truly enjoy yourself." He said with that funny French accent.

"Thanks, Jean-Luc." I said as I showed an honest smile.

\\

My mother almost looked as if she was on the verge of making this tiny walk through Times Square in Manhattan into a work-out, from how much I studied how wide her strides where. She seemed amazed at the tall sky scrapers that towered over all of us. Even as she bumped into people and they bumped into her, she kept her child-like amazement to the world around her. Jean-Luc, Bella, Rita and I tried our best to keep up with her, but we were slowly falling behind. Jean-Luc held tightly to Bella and Rita's hands. He tried to call out to her to get her to slow down.

"Ana! ANA!" He yelled loudly. But you could barely, if at all, hear him over the sound of traffic and many people. He continued yelling at her, but I could hear the struggle in his voice. As I bumped into people I became too focused on apologizing and navigating that eventually I could only hear Jean-Luc and not see him. I tried to look over the crowds for somebody, heck, anybody I knew. Jean-Luc wasn't particularly tall however.

_Shit,_ I thought. _I'm lost in New York City, Times Square, no less._

I felt every pocket I had for my phone but only found the key to the hotel room that Mom had given me. I moved from the crowd and sat next to the closest building.

I put my palm on my face and only felt stupidity and guilt for myself. A few people sent glances towards me a concerned looks. But I couldn't just sit there and sulk forever. I rose to my feet and tried to think of the way we came from our hotel. Thankfully New York was somewhat easy to remember.

After crossing some streets and relaxing a block away from the place I knew the hotel was, I entered it.

The elegant hotel lobby shone around me and I stumbled for a bit. But I made the way to our floor, and into the hotel room. I grabbed my phone which was at my nightstand that I had woken up next to in the morning and dialed my mother.

While it was dialing I went back down to the lobby and she picked up finally as I entered the lobby.

"Mom!" I said almost too loud, which gave me a few glances from the people around me.

"Lucia!" I heard her call from the other end. "¿Qué coño, Lucia? Where are you?" I winced at her a bit, and then snapped back "I went all the way back to the hotel to get my phone so I could call you, geez."

I slightly ignored her as she started to lecture me in Spanish about how this was an important day, I should've called her earlier and not forgotten my phone, how they were worried sick, and on and on...

While staring into the distance a tall man caught my eyes. His hair was a light brown and he was wearing a suit. His voice as he talked to the receptionist at the desk was deep and slightly angry.

"Miss, I need a room, and do not say again that you have none"

The lady at the desk just frowned and put on a sad look. The man then turned and looked around the lobby, as soon as he saw me his eyes locked. It gave me a chill as I simply stared back.

The mysterious man then turned to the lady.

"Got you." He said extremely practically and casually. The lady's look was priceless. He then swung his body around and walked towards me. Then swung his arm around my shoulder and pushed me as natural-looking as he could appear towards the elevator.

"Sorry for making you wait dear, I just felt extremely bored." He laughed and gave a big smile. I hastily ended the call with my mother, while I could still hear her scolding. Then before I knew it he had pushed the button to the elevator, making it open immediately. He nudged me in before I could say anything, and as soon as the doors closed, took his arm off and pushed me towards the walls of the elevator. In an instant his clothes and entire face changed from it's original forms into what appeared to be a different person with jet-black hair and clothing which looked almost like a costume to me.

"Listen Mortal. You will give me your key to your hotel room and I will spare your life. If you do not, you will be one of the puny Mortals first to die when this city is conquered." He formed the words very articulately and gave me a piercing stare. I just left my mouth gaped open as I leaned against the wall.

Without thinking I pushed the level that my room was on.

"I take that as a submissive action."

I still couldn't get any words out and just stared at him awkwardly.

"SPEAK!"

I jumped a bit at his sudden yell and made tiny syllables.

"Aa-eeee-I-I. I can't!" Was all I said.

"You are alone. Just find yourself a new room in a less classier hotel." He said with pride.

"No! No!" I said. "I'm with my family! There is 5 of us." I stammered.

"Good. A big room is fit for someone as important as I."

The elevator doors opened and you quickly got out and the man followed you.

"If you're so important then you should be able to get a room anyway, shouldn't you?" I tried to reason with him. He simply glared.

"Maybe you do not understand. I am a God. But I am not from this realm." The man said with utmost confidence. I chuckled and looked at his full figure again.

"This is a joke, isn't it? Not funny dude, really. I just want to spend the week here with my family, and then go back home to my tedious life. I wasn't asking to be pranked today, and it really isn't a good time. You see I've gotten se-" But before I could finish he lifted me up by the neck and gritted his teeth. I grasped at his hands and dropped my phone. Just as it fell I could hear the ringtone, probably from my mother freaking out. I waved my feet around and tried to breathe harder but his grip just tightened.

"I am Loki of Asgard. I have said it once and I will not say it again, give me your room, or die."


	2. Chapter 2

2

As I got more lightheaded from fear and lack of air, I muttered, "Fine, fine." But I could feel my eyes filling with anger and fright all at once. Loki gave a mischievous grin to me and let me go. As my feet hit the ground, they completely collapsed under me from weakness. As Loki stared at me while I gained my breath and composure I caught the sight of my phone from the corner of my eye. I crawled towards it but my hand was stopped by a firm boot.

"This is mine now." Loki said as he leaned over and picked up the phone, observing it carefully. "It says... iPhone. Interesting." He pushed all the buttons as I just sat petrified.

"Careful," I said with a weak voice. "You might push something on accident." He narrowed his eyes as soon as I finished. Then without a beat, I stood up and took the key out of my pocket, looked at him quickly and then walked down the hall towards my room.

As we approached the door he looked at the piece of plastic in my hand.

"That is your key? It seems much more practical and simple. Midgardians are more advanced than I thought," Loki said.

I sighed.

"I'm sure it's not that complex." I said as I unlocked and opened the door.

"Well this is the room you wanted so badly." I walked into it, and presented it with my arms, still keeping an annoyed face. The room wasn't that big for a room in general. But compared to other hotel rooms, it certainly compared.

As Loki entered it, he closed the door and looked around, glancing at all the strange things in the room.

"Some of these things are things I've never seen before." He said, while looking primarily at the things in the kitchen which were directly on the right when you walked into the room.

"Yes, this is a microwave, sink, coffee brewer, toaster, and oh, look, a tiny fridge." I said, quickly naming the various utilities. "Although they are tiny, they can cause a lot of damage,_ trust me._" I said, crossing my arms and laughing. "I assume you've have an experience with that then?" Loki asked curiously. I nodded for a good 10 seconds before saying, "More than once, sadly."

He also gave a small grin and laugh. "How hard can it be, truly?" I just shrugged, and then looked closely at his features. His skin was rather pale, but there was a different kind of luminosity that it emitted. His eyes were green, which was rare. But the black hair suited him well. It didn't occur to me at first, but he was a bit handsome. I knew for sure though that he was striking.

Loki also seemed to snap back to reality after the few seconds of staring. "Back to business though, you need to make a very important call." He held out my phone. Seeing it I slowly put my hand towards it, almost grabbing it before he lifted it away.

"You will call your family and tell them that you no longer can stay here, and you must leave." He handed me the phone genuinely this time. I frowned but then followed the orders, which determined my life.

The phone dialed my mother, and she almost instantly picked up.

"LUCIA! Why did you hang up on me?" She angrily said on the other end. I winced. If there was one thing that scared me, it wasn't Loki but rather my mother.

"Because I had to do something and they're kicking us out of the hotel, our room's been compromised." My stomach dropped as I said the words, bracing myself for her to yell at me. "What?" Was all she said after a few seconds. "Why, Lucia?"

"I guess..." I started, trying to make a convincing excuse, regretting my plan of not planning, "...a more important matter came to them. But we have about 6-7 hours to pack up." I bit my lip out of hurt and then gave a glare to Loki. I could hear my mother sigh on the other end. "OK. Well we'll come pick you up and take you to lunch." I panicked slightly.

"No! Wait! I'll pack up, you guys just eat and finish whatever you were going to do."

"But what about you? This is your first real day in the city, you don't want to waste it!" My mother said, frustrated.

"It was kind of my fault anyway." I said quickly. She went silent and seemed to just be thinking.

"Ok, we'll eat and then go sightseeing. We'll be back in about 5 hours. Is that a good time?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I said, trying to make my voice not crack. I ended the call and just turned to sit in the wooden chair which I sat in in the morning. This time I truly collapsed into it. I was focused on not trying to let tears come out of my eyes. I could feel Loki looking at me strangely.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked sternly.

"I'm just comprehending me disappointing my mother, _again_. On a day like this no less." I said, trying to make my voice less shaky. "Is what I'm doing considered selfish?" I said, but then quickly shook my head. Then I let out a long sigh. Loki slowly sat in the chair Jean-Luc sat in in the morning. Loki looked at me almost sympathetically.

"At least you have a whole family." He said, trying to avoid my eyes.

"I guess. My mom divorced my Dad a long time ago when I was 9. Then she got married to a French man and had two more children." I shrugged. Loki seemed curious though. "Tell me more. Since I am going to be incredibly bored these next hours." I gave him a weird look.

"Well, I was born in the United States in San Diego, California. My parents met there, both looking for new adventures but they were young, and still stupid, sadly. My mother is originally from Spain, and my dad is from Venezuela. They raised me in San Diego for most of my life until I was 9. Then they divorced and my mother got frustrated and moved back to her hometown, Barcelona. It was a bit hard at first, but since I had grown up around the Spanish language and cultures, I adjusted somewhat quickly. But that's that story." I looked at Loki and he was slightly nodding. "And you, what has your life been like?" I asked, and he narrowed his eyes. "You want the truth?" I nodded quickly, of course I did.

"The people whom raised me were only my adoptive parents. But in reality, I am also a frost giant. But I was raised in a place called Asgard alongside my brother, Thor." I nodded to show I was listening.

"But since he was their biological son, he was obviously prized more, and always upstaged me." I contemplated that fact.

"Although I do live with my mother, I always think about how I'm just a burden, kind of like that. How I'm just a huge reminder of her mistakes that can never go away." I looked down solemnly, then thought hard.

"I should have said no to you." I said quietly. Loki looked at me, puzzled.

"I mean, I should have said no so that you could have killed me." His face turned a bit sour at the statement.

"You followed my orders though. You have a family and a good quality life it seems." I shook my head.

"Maybe, but as you grow older the slope grows steeper. The first 18 years are kind of fun. But then so much is expected of you. I'm going to college for something I don't even know I want. Then my mother will expect me to get a full-time job, a husband and kids, and my own house. All while taking care of her needs too." I rested my hand on my chin. "So can you, for me? It's also an honor to die at a God's hands. I've seen enough of this world, I don't need to know anything more." I stood abruptly. Loki gave a small laugh.

"You are blessed to be alive though mortal, and trust me, judging by your descriptions, you have not seen anything at all." I looked at Loki angrily. But I clearly felt that he didn't want to kill me.

"I didn't asked to be reasoned with." I stared intently at him. "Yes, or no?"

"Yes, under a few conditions." I tilted my head at his reply and gave a slightly surprised look.

"First, you'll have to experience all the adventures life can offer and do things you'd never thought before. To sum it up, you will be my assistant. It will still truly be an honor to you."

I gave his proposal some thought and then came up with my decision.

"I accept."

Loki sent a true smile to me. I slightly grinned back.

"So how do we start?"

* * *

I just would like to make a note, Jean-Luc has nothing to do with Star Trek's Jean-Luc Picard. ^^ I do not know if that occurred to others, but it occurred to me. :P

I'm anticipating where this will go. I'm enjoying writing it, but what are you all thinking? Plot holes, maybe some improvements to be made? I would appreciate the help if you could give any!


End file.
